


Nightmare in Heels

by wth_am_i_writing



Category: VIXX
Genre: Crossdressing, Gen, my attempt at humor, variety show
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-14 17:50:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16917483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wth_am_i_writing/pseuds/wth_am_i_writing
Summary: Leo may have gotten out of VIXX girls, but there was no getting out of it this time.





	Nightmare in Heels

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally posted on Tumblr on December 24, 2013.
> 
> Original Author’s Note: Merry Christmas! I wrote this to commemorate getting 100 followers on Tumblr. A humor fic, focusing on Leo. :) I probably could have done more with it, but I was up late working on it and today is pretty busy. I think this is the longest thing I’ve written in a while. Anyway, enjoy!!
> 
> 12/9/2018 Note: This was written YEARS before Leo ever crossdressed for real, and at the time we wondered if he ever would. The tone of the characters towards crossdressing is that it's annoying/embarrassing, but that stems more from the way I've heard the boys and people in general talk about it. Crossdressing is something I actually find really hot, so this ended up being the second of a few fics that featured it.

The stylist quickly adjusted Leo’s bangs before lightly touching up his makeup. Leo looked around nervously, hands clenching and unclenching. The moment the stylist stepped back he crumpled. However, the stylist grabbed his arm and pulled him up.

“ _Don’t_ do that! You’re about to go on and I _just_ fixed everything from the last time you did that,” she scolded. Leo nodded as he stepped away from her. The crew was running around preparing for the live broadcast that was about to be on, and he couldn’t see his band mates anywhere. He just wanted to crawl in a hole and die. He didn’t care what he was reborn as, he just wanted to end his existence as Leo of VIXX, as Jung Taekwoon, that very moment. Being reborn as a cockroach would be better than what he was about to be forced to do.

His shoes were incredibly uncomfortable. The soles were too hard, hurting the ball of his foot and crushing his toes together, and they were extremely unstable. They felt like they were going to break under his weight at any moment. Something was chaffing around his crotch but he didn’t dare reach down and fix it lest the stylist came back over and yell at him. And to top it off, his outfit was very drafty considering the cold winter weather.  He didn’t understand how anyone could do this—didn’t understand how anyone could stand wearing this stuff.

“Nervous?” N’s voice called from behind him. Leo turned around, shooting a glare at him.

“I hate you,” Leo said. A large grin spread across N’s lips as he laughed.

“I love you, too,” N said as he patted Leo on the arm.  “You actually look really good. I was concerned about how it would turn out, but your icy glare is just making you look even more alluring. The stylists really know how to work wonders. The fans will eat this up.”

“I’m going to kill you when this is over,” Leo snarled, slipping away from N’s touch.

“Yah! Don’t blame me!” N scolded, taking half a step forward to hit Leo on the arm. “Blame the manager. Besides, this is only fair. You sat on your butt laughing at us the entire time we were getting dressed for VIXX Girls.” Leo’s nose twitched as he turned away from N. One of the managers was approaching them with a mike and began to help Leo fasten it on.

“How do girls do this?” Leo complained with a frustrated sigh. His heels felt too high, the skirt was showing too much leg and his stockings did nothing to keep his legs warm. The bra he’d been forced into was tight and he kept knocking into his fake breasts when he moved his arms. Seriously, _how did girls put up with this_?

“I certainly appreciate my sisters more after VIXX Girls. Heels are the devil’s invention,” N replied.

“Heels are hella sexy,” Ravi said, joining them, “but I don’t want to try wearing them again.”

“You’re actually pretty good at walking in them now, as much as they’ve had you cross dress, not that you even really needed them,” N said, looking at Ravi and wrinkling his nose. “You’re tall enough already.”

“You’re just short,” Ravi spit back.

“I’m not short! You’re too tall!” N exclaimed.

Leo rolled his eyes at the childish bickering and wandered away as soon as his mike was secured in place. It was less than five minutes until they had to return to the set of the variety show they were filming. They were being forced to act out a scene where they hit on a girl. The girl was decided earlier by a game of rock paper scissors, which Leo was scripted into losing in order to pander to the fans. He begrudgingly accepted the directions to cross dress at the promise of a beef dinner and a two-day vacation to visit his family. But he was coming to regret his decision to go through with it all.

He wanted to pull the skirt of his dress down so badly, but he knew it wouldn’t go down any lower. He felt like his butt was exposed to the world, and it only made him feel wearier. Slowly, he made his way over the edge of the stage, tripping three times as his heels wobbled under his feet. Couldn’t the stylists have found better heels? But then again, it was probably horrific trying to find heels in his size.

“Hyung, try crossing your legs a bit more when you walk!” Hongbin called across from across the room. Leo shot Hongbin a look, stopping because he didn’t dare take another step in those blasted shoes without seeing exactly where his feet were landing.  Hongbin was fast approaching him. “Put one foot in front of the other like you’re walking on a line and swing your hips a bit more. It’ll help with the balance thing some.”

Leo stared at his feet for a moment before attempting Hongbin’s directions. It did indeed make walking easier, but it felt incredibly awkward. The motion was counter to every instinct in his body.

“I hate this,” Leo sighed. Hongbin laughed.

“You really didn’t think you could get out of it did you? I think they’re determined to get us as much attention as possible right now. Starlights will like it, anyway,” Hongbin said when he caught up to Leo’s side. Leo remained quiet, his pout deepening. “Anyway, we’re together first. Please go easy on me.”

The show’s writers had given the other members a script that they had to loosely adhere too, but Leo was left in the dark and allowed to react however he wanted. It was the only saving grace about the situation. The staff called everyone back to the set. The other members retook their seats on stage, but Leo was held off by a manager. The MC’s started the segment and introduced Leo—no Princess Le-Ah.

Leo walked on stage, head hung as he watched his steps. Everyone cheered and cooed at his transformation. The stylists had put him in a long black wig and his flowy black dress was designed by one of the hottest designers of the season. He looked up to see everyone’s reaction, only to end up staring into the camera across from him. Then the worst possible thing happened—his heel shifted under him and he stumbled. Everyone burst out laughing. Leo managed to straighten himself, but he could feel his face turning red. He tried to turn his back to the camera and hide, but he didn’t know what to do from there.

“It seems Princess Le-Ah isn’t quite used to her heels yet,” the female MC joked. “But they look so unstable. I’m so sorry!” Leo could feel his blood starting to boil. He did not like this one bit. N rushed to his side and took him by the arm.

“His legs are still bad from his injury,” N said, trying to make Leo feel less embarrassed as he led Leo to the café table that the skits would take place at.

“They work just fine,” Leo said, turning to look N in the eye. He let N lead him, feeling a bit more reassured now that he had a little support. However, despite N’s steadying hand, Leo’s heel shifted again and both men stumbled.

“It’s the heels, the heels!” the male MC howled.

“What were the stylists thinking? Those look very dangerous,” the female MC said. “Ah, but I guess you really won’t be walking much so it doesn’t matter. But still!” Leo was sure his face was as red as a tomato at that point and just wanted to crawl under the little table and hide, but N’s grip on his hand prevented him from doing so. Once they reached the table, N pulled out the chair for Leo. Leo stared at N for a moment, causing him to laugh nervously and motion. With a nod, Leo sat down and N pushed the chair in. N quickly returned to his spot on the other end of the set.

A staff member brought Leo a cup of piping hot coffee, which caused the other members to cry jealously.  Leo ignored them and brought the cup to his lips, which caused them to cry out again that he was already drinking it. The MC’s finally rounded up the others and explained the rules of the segment. Leo nodded over his coffee. He just wanted to get this over with.

First up was Hongbin, to which the other members gave hoots of encouragement. A wide, nervous grin spread across Hongbin’s lips. His hands opened and closed nervously as he approached Leo. He took a deep breath before switching into acting mode, confidence suddenly washing over him. Leo sat back in his chair and crossed his legs. This would be a show.

“Mind if I sit with you?” Hognbin asked, cracking a big smile. Leo just raised a questioning eyebrow. “I’ll take that as a yes.” Hongbin pulled out the chair across the table and sat down. “I couldn’t help but wonder why a cute thing was all alone, so I had to come over and ask.” Hongbin reached across the table to try to take Leo’s hands, but Leo raised his coffee to lips again. Hongbin’s hands hovered awkwardly in the middle of the table, causing Leo to smirk into his cup. The younger clenched his fist and hung his head in temporary defeat, trying not to laugh at how fluidly he’d just failed.

“Are you seeing someone?” Hongbin asked, head half hung as he tried to regain his composure.

“Yeah,” Leo answered. “My Americano.” Hongbin and the rest of the members lost their composure at Leo’s quip.

“I give up,” Hongbin said, standing up and walking away, still trying to fight off his laughter. N stood up, straightening his clothes as he did.

“I’ll go next,” he said with confidence. As N approached Leo, Leo set his coffee down and stood. “Wait, wait, wait! Are you leaving already? I was hoping to talk to you.”

“Aren’t you a little short?” Leo asked immediately. N’s face went expressionless in the split second that he processed he was currently a few extra centimeters shorter than Leo due to the heels.

“I’m done,” N said, swiftly turning on his heels as an embarrassed smile spread across his lips.

“You can’t give up that quickly!” the male MC demanded. N sat back in his seat.

“He’s thoroughly defeated me. I can’t fight against that attack. My spirit is crushed,” N said, shaking his head and pretending to wipe a tear from his eye. Leo’s words probably actually did hurt N, but he didn’t care. Revenge was sweet.

“If N-hyung is too short, I’ll go next,” Hyuk volunteered. He shot up and crossed the room to Leo. Hyuk stared Leo right in the eye as he approached, but suddenly tripped and landed on Leo. His heels being unstable as they were, snapped under the extra weight, and both Leo and Hyuk went crashing to the ground. “A-ah, Noona, I’m so sorry! I got lost in your beautiful eyes!” Hyuk sputtered out, trying to save the situation. Embarrassed and enraged at the situation, Leo pushed Hyuk off and slipped off the broken heels. He grabbed on of the shoes, and when Hyuk tried to help him up, chased the maknae while holding itup to use as a weapon.

Hyuk ran away, crossing the studio back to the others, and plopped back down in chair where he was safe. Leo gave up the chase halfway across the set and returned to his table. Sitting back down, he picked up the coffee again. The others exchanged a few boisterous words, probably about Leo, but he couldn’t bring himself to care. All he could think about at that point was how uncomfortably his stockings were riding up and chaffing his crotch. He desperately wanted to reach down and adjust it, but he had no idea when the cameras would be cut to him.

“Ok! I’ll go!” Ravi announced loudly. Interest piqued again, Leo turned back to look at Ravi. The younger man stood, and walked across the set. However, instead of walking towards Leo, he walked off the set completely. This caused the rest to erupt loudly, but Leo just knit his eyebrows together in confusion. After a few moments, Ravi returned to the set with a large slice of strawberry short cake. Ravi walked right up to Leo and dropped to one knee.

“Will you please go out with me, Noona?” Ravi asked, extending the cake out to Leo. Leo stared at the cake. If he took it, the game would be over and he could finally get out of those damned clothes.

“Alright,” he said quietly taking the cake from Ravi. Ravi leapt to his feet, crying victory.

“Leo, do you like cake?” the female MC asked. Leo nodded. Anything at this point just to get out of those damned leggings. “Aaaah, so the way to Leo’s heart is through his stomach.”

“Honestly, I’m glad he didn’t get to me,” Ken laughed.

“Oh, why?” the male MC asked.

“My pickup line is really bad. I’m afraid he’d punch me,” Ken explained.  Leo sighed in frustration as he tried to pull his skirt down further. His patience with the whole ordeal really was wearing thin. He probably would punch Ken if things had continued. The MCs bantered a bit more and Leo nodded or shook his head whenever asked a question. He’d stopped caring and was just playing attentive. Finally they ended the segment. Leo was up and off the set so fast that the others didn’t even realize he’d left. Time to get out of those damned women’s clothing.


End file.
